The Gamer's Bizarre Adventure
by adyadita11
Summary: What happens when someone dies and get transported to the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure world with the powers of a game character? Come and see!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or it's characters nor do I own The Gamer._**

**Chapter 1**

I opened up my eyes and observed that I was in some sort of void. At first I got scared, but then believed it was a dream or so I did until I remembered just what exactly happened before I appeared here. I remember going to school but then some drunk bastard drove over me! Was this the afterlife? Am I in hell? Were my thought before a wall of white text appeared in front of me.

**Welcome to the RPG of Life!**

**Tutorial**

**New Game**

**Options**

**Credits**

_'What the hell? RPG of Life? You are telling me that all my life was a game? Wow! Must have been a pretty boring game!' _I thought. "

"Wait. Credits? Who could be credited? Jesus?" I pressed the Credits button curiously.

**Credits**

**The Creator**

"Really helpful!" I said sarcastically. Did by The Creator meant God? I can't find any other reasonable reason.

"Well, here we go." I said as I pressed the New Game button.

**Select your world!**

**Real Life: You can guess what it is. After all you played it already!**

**Fictional: Live in the world of fiction with your favorite Heroes and Villains!**

"Fictional? Like Anime and Comics? Hell Yeah!" I pressed the Fictional button excited.

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

I watched as the first option to pop up was my favorite fiction world. Huh, the game must have read my thoughts. I pressed the the button as a new text appeared.

**Would you like to play as one of the characters or your own character?**

While playing as Jotaro Kujo or maybe even DIO would be exciting, playing as myself would most likely make the story more unique. Plus, I will personally meet my favorite characters. I tapped the Own Character. A screen with my character creation appeared.

"Bizarre...Why can I only choose my gender?" I asked and surprisingly no one answered. Because I was goddamn alone in this empty void!

After choosing Male as gender a screen with my stats appeared.

**Points: 40**

**S:  
P:  
E:  
C:  
I:  
A:  
L:**

I noticed how they spelled SPECIAL.

"Geez, this kinda make me feel special." I joked. Damn, why am I talking with myself!? I selected each of them to learn what they meant.

**Strength: Strength is your physical power. Each point in Strength increases your HP and physical damage.**

**Perception: Perception is the stat equivalent with your sense! It's show how well you can see, sense and spot clues!**

**Endurance: Endurance is your stamina! How long** **you can last in a battle. It's related with your HP and how much you can regain over time!**

**Charisma: Charisma is how well you speak with others! It's determinate the outcome of a conversation!**

**Intelligence: Intelligence determinate how smart you are and how fast you can learn.**

**Agility: Agility is how fast you can walk or run and how high you can jump.**

**Luck: Luck determinate how the world will change thing to your benefice! **

After I finished reading them I started to allocate my points.

**Points: 0**

**S: 8  
P: 5  
E: 6  
C: 5  
I: 5  
A: 6  
L: 5**

Happy with my choices I pressed Okay and another wall of text appeared.

**Select the time period!**

**Part 1**

**Part 2**

**Part 3**

**Part 4**

**Part 5**

**Part 6**

**Part 7**

**Part 8**

If I chose Part 1 I would die of old age in part 3. However, if I can take the Stone Mask from the Joestar Mansion then I would be able to live through most of them! The sun would be a problem, but I could become the Perfect Life Form by stealing the Aja Stone from Straizo by simply promising him the use the mask in exchange of the stone. With a plan in mind I pressed Part 1.

**Please choose 2 Feats.**

**Hamon Prodigy: You are naturally born in the ways of Hamon!**

**Joestar Birthmark: You have been born as part of the legendary bloodline!**

**Trickster: You are a master in the art of trickery! +3 INT and +2 CHA**

**Athlete: You are very passionate about training your body! +3 STR, +2 AGI and -5 INT**

**Genius: You are a natural genius! +10 INT, -3 STR, -2 AGI, -3 END.**

I didn't even had to think as I chose Hamon Prodigy and Joestar Birthmark. Being born Joestar would most likely mean I replace Jonathan or I'd be related with him, but of which will get me closer to the mask.

**Please select your perks.**

**Age 10 reached: +100 Points **

**Alpha Tester: +2000 Points**

**Real Life: +1000 Points**

**Total Points: 3100**

**The Gamer: Live your life as a video game! Keep your past memories and get access to perks of the game! -2000 Points**

**Skip Birth: Skip the act of your birth and spawn at the age of 6 with all the memories you've skipped! -500 points**

**God Mode: Be the God of the world you have chosen! -10,000 points**

I chose The Gamer and Skip Birth, mostly because I did NOT want to experience that.

**Remaining Points: 600**

I clicked confirm and the world around me started to spin and twist. I started to get dizzy and fell unconscious.

When I opened my eyes, I woke up inside the Joestar Mansion with a kid at my side. He had indigo colored hair and light blue eyes. He looks kinda familiar? Wait, I know him! It's Jonathan Joestar!

"Are you alright, brother?" He asked me. Brother? I am his brother? I quickly checked my stats

**Name: Joshua Joestar [The Gamer]**

**Age: 6**

**Level: 1 [0/100]**

**Race: Human**

**Feats: Hamon Prodigy, Joestar Birthmark**

**Perks: The Gamer, Skip Birth.**

After I finished checking my stats, I tried to check my memories. Everything happened like in canon, even Dario Brando trying to steal Jonathan's Fa- I mean ours father.

"Yes, JoJo." I remember being one of the few people to star calling him JoJo. I then tried to see if I could check his stats.

**Through observation you have created the skill [Observe]!**

**Name: Jonathan Joestar**

**Age: 6**

**Ping!**

**[Observe] has been leveled up! [Observe] is now level 2/10!**

"I'm glad to hear that." Jonathan said as he helped me get up. I noticed a mirror nearby and started to look at my reflection. I nearly looked identical with JoJo! Does that means we are twins? Beside being smaller than him and having a darker shade of Indigo for hair, we looked identically.

I looked around the room as I noticed the Stone Mask.

**Ping! **

**New Quest!**

**Immortality and Eternal Life! **

**Requirement: Use the Stone Mask.**

**Rewards: Vampire Race, [Immortal] Title and 10,000 Exp.**

**[Accept/Decline]**

I accepted the quest nearly instantly, being careful for JoJo to not notice me then turned around to look at him with a smile on my face.

"Hey, Jojo. Wanna play with Danny?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yes! Let's go!" He said cheerfully as he went ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews! This is my first fanfic, so its might not be the best!_**

**Chapter 2**

**Six Years Later**

**Name: Joshua Joestar [Boxer]**

**Health: 150/150**

**Mana: 80/80**

**Age: 12**

**Level: 2 [0/200]**

**Race: Human**

**Skills: Observe [MAX]**

**Feats: Hamon Prodigy, Joestar Birthmark.**

**Perks: The Gamer, Skip Birth.**

**Titles: The Gamer, Boxer.**

**Points: 1**

**S: 12 [+3]  
P: 7  
E: 10  
C: 6  
I: 8  
A: 9 [+2]  
L: 5**

Alright, so you might be wondering how I increased my stats and what are with these titles. After I played months with Jonathan and Danny, I discovered that my Endurance and Agility has increased. I started to believe that by doing simple daily life like reading or just training could increase my stats. To test my theory I started to do simple push up, sit up and squats. At first nothing worked and I thought about giving up, but after a month I noticed that my stats have been upgraded by one point. I theorized that because of being in a child body and not being able to train more intense must make the training slower.

As for the the titles, I discovered of them when I went with JoJo for lessons to Boxing. When we finished the first lessons I achieved this title.

**[Boxer] Title: As long as you are using this title, you will have +3 STR and +2 AGI.**

And for the level 2, I simply obtained it very slowly by doing simple things. Like playing with Jonathan or getting a good grade on a test and since they were just some daily quests, I barely even leveled in six years.

In these years, I have tried to learn to use my Hamon, but I failed terribly. Without a teacher I couldn't learn anything beside sending Hamon through objects, but I don't think it would matter than much since I would plan to be vampire soon, right?

Now that both me and Jonathan have reached the age of 12, I knew that **he** was coming. Dio Brando, the man who ruined the life of Jonathan Joestar and become enemy of the Joestar bloodline. As long as I can, I'll try to stop him from ruining JoJo's life and killing Danny. Seriously, what child kills a dog?

**Ping!**

**New Quest!**

**Dio The Invader**

**Requirements:**

**1) Save** **Jonathan's reputation**

**2) ?**

**3) ?**

**Rewards: +Rep for Jonathan and 100 EXP**

**Failure: -Rep for Jonathan**

**[Accept/Decline]**

I pressed the accept button. 100 EXP? That a lot. I wonder if it's because of being part of the main story line.

I headed into the direction of where Jonathan was supposed to play with Danny and once I got closer, I started to sprint from what I heard.

"And you must be Jonathan Joestar." That voice filled with evil. Dio has arrived! As I continued sprinting I finally saw Dio and Jonathan.

"Danny!" I heard Jonathan say as crouched as if he was gonna hug Danny. No, no, no! I really don't want to see Dio kick a dog. I started to breath more calmly and with the new boost in speed, I ran at the side of Dio, right before he could lift his leg.

As Dio lifted his leg to kick Danny, I grabbed him by the leg. Danny seeing the action, ran toward Jonathan realizing what would have happened if he went to Dio.

"Dio Brando. I advise you to not kick Danny or I will return the favor. Do you understand?" I asked as I held his leg tighter.

Dio simply nodded his head, not wishing to talk after this loss. I let go of his leg and hugged him, knowing very well what will be coming.

"Welcome to the family, Dio." I said, leaving him shocked of my sudden change of mood.

"I'm proud of you, Joshua. Already welcoming Dio as part of the family as a true gentleman. Jonathan, why are you still playing with that dog?" Our father said proud, then changed his tone to strict toward Jonathan.

"Dio w-" Jonathan couldn't continue, before I interrupted him.

"JoJo has already greeted Dio before I arrived and wanted to make sure that Danny wouldn't attack Dio since he might see him as a stranger, but also to give me some time with Dio to greet him as our new brother." I knew that Jonathan was gonna say that Dio was going to kick Danny, but that would only destroy his reputation with his father more.

"I see. I am really sorry, Jonathan, for misunderstanding." Our father said sadly of being rude with his own son for nothing.

"I-it's alright, father." Jonathan said shocked.

"Now, come inside. We have to speak about our new living conditions with Dio living here." George said as he went back into mansion with Dio and Jonathan following them. Before I'd follow behind them, I used my **[Observe] **to check Dio's stats.

**Name: Dio Brando [True Evil]**

**Health: 80/80**

**Mana: 80/80**

**Age: 13**

**Level: 4 [0/400]**

**Race: Human**

**S: 10  
P: 5  
E: 8  
C: 10 [+5]  
I: 10 [+3]  
A: 7  
L: 8**

True Evil, really fitting for someone like him. But, damn! That some high Charisma and Intelligence.

**Time skip**

"Go, JoJo!" I encouraged him as the boxing match between him and Dio started.

**After the fight, because I really don't wanna describe it.**

"How did you do that?" Asked some of the boys that spectated the match.

"It's a new defensive technique in boxing. I could teach you, if you want." Dio said. "But don't teach it to JoJo. He can't keep a secret."

"Really?" Gossiped some of the kid.

"He's lying. I lived with JoJo for twelve years and he could keep all the secrets I told him. Dio just arrived yesterday, so how would he even know that?" I stated.

"T-that's true. I don't remember JoJo telling us any secret or for that fact, to anyone!" One of the kids said and soon the others started to agree.

Dio gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn you..." He muttered silently in anger of his plan being ruined.

**Some more time skip**

I stalked behind Dio as he went to the place were JoJo and Erina wrote their names on a tree. This time, he was without the two boys.

After having his speech of how Jonathan's life should have been miserable and not happy, he grabbed her arm to not run. This was my time to come in. I grabbed Dio's neck so he couldn't go and kiss her.

"What do you think you are doing, Dio?" I threw him on the ground as Erina ran away.

"Tsk, why must you ruin everything?" Dio asked as he got up.

"This is a game, Dio Brando. With you as the antagonist and JoJo as the protagonist and is my job to help the protagonist. Do you understand?" I said, keeping the details hidden of "The Game" hidden. "See you later, Dio Brando." I said as I went toward a restaurant to eat since I was hungry from following Dio all this time.

However, unknown to me, Jonathan has discovered of Dio's attempt and their fight had still happened.

**Time skip to tomorrow**

"The sight of him was too much to bear, so we buried him quickly. The police says a burglar probably wanted Danny out of the way." Our father gave the news of Danny's death to me and Jonathan.

"Dio..." Jonathan muttered knowing fully well that this must be Dio's revenge. Damn! I should have kept my eyes on Dio better!

**Quest Completed!**

**Dio The Invader**

**1) Save** **Jonathan's reputation [Completed] [100 EXP]**

**2) Don't let Dio to kiss Erina [Completed] [50 EXP]**

**3) Save Danny [Failed]**

**Rewards: +Rep for Jonathan and 150 EXP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Seven Years Later_**

**Name: Joshua Joestar [Boxer]**

**Health: 360/360**

**Mana: 150/150**

**Age: 20**

**Level: 5 [0/500]**

**Race: Human**

**Skills: Observe [MAX], Rebuff Overdrive [MAX]**

**Feats: Hamon Prodigy, Joestar Birthmark.**

**Perks: The Gamer, Skip Birth.**

**Titles: The Gamer, Boxer.**

**Points: 5**

**S: 21 [+3]  
P: 10  
E: 15  
C: 8  
I: 10  
A: 13 [+2]  
L: 5**

In the span of seven years I didn't really manage to do much beside rising my stats and learning Rebuff Overdrive. Dio has managed to befriend Jonathan like he was supposed to do and nothing really major changed from the canon. I have decided to go with Jonathan to learn archaeology, not that it really mattered that much since today was the day I was gonna ascend my humanity.

Jonathan finally left to Orge Street to get the antidote and Dio was soon gonna leave with the mask and learn of its true power. I sneaked with a knife from the kitchen into my brother's room where he left the mask. I put it on my face and gently slashed the knife on my finger.

**-10 HP**

I dragged the finger across my face, putting the blood onto the mask. I experienced a quick shock of pain, before feeling like I just fell asleep and woke up refreshed. I cleaned up the mask of my blood and left on the window with the knife, careful to not leave a trail behind me. As soon as I left the room and went outside, I was greeted by the light of the moon.

"Ah, really gonna suck to not see the sun, but not for long..." I said a bit sad of having to spend now most of my day inside. This will really slow my plans, but oh well.

**Quest Completed!**

**Immortality and Eternal Life!**

**Requirement: Use the Stone Mask. [Completed]**

**Rewards: Vampire Race, [Immortal] Title and 10,000 Exp.**

I checked to see what Vampire Race and Immortal title would give me.

**Vampire Race: You have ascended humanity! You have received 100+ points in STR, AGI and END. You now take extra damage from Sun and Hamon! You have also gained the passive to regenerate your HP at the cost of Mana.**

**[Immortal] : You are practically immortal now! +50 END **

Woah, these are some great boosts! I equipped my new title and went to check my stats.

**Name: Joshua Joestar [Immortal]**

**Health: 19965/19965**

**Mana: 1650/1650**

**Age: ?**

**Level: 13 [700/1300]**

**Race: Vampire**

**Skills: Observe [MAX], Rebuff Overdrive [MAX], Blood Drain [1/100].**

**Feats: Hamon Prodigy, Joestar Birthmark.**

**Perks: The Gamer, Skip Birth, Regeneration.**

**Titles: The Gamer, Boxer, Immortal.**

**Points: 17**

**S: 121  
P: 10  
E: 115 [+50]  
C: 8  
I: 10  
A: 113  
L: 5**

_'Holy shit! These are some immense stats! I'll have to go to MAX the new Blood Drain skill. It's sounds useful'_. I thought as I went to search for a village that wouldn't affect the story.

_**Two Hours Later**_

After two hours of searching I finally found a small village.

"Hello. My name is Anthony. I am the leader of this village." The man, Anthony, greeted me. I quickly put my fingers into his neck and started to suck his blood.

**+1 HP  
+1 HP  
+1 HP  
+1 HP  
+1 HP**

In the end, his bloodless body feel dead on the ground.

_'I can't believe it. I just killed a man. I-is that alright? I just took a life of someone.' _Once I realized what I have done, tears started to stream down on my face.

_'No, no, no!'_ I punched the ground in anger of what I have done.

_'D-does it really matter? This is a game, right? He was just a NPC. Nothing important, right? Yeah! That must be it.'_ I made peace with myself as I realized that as in any game, NPCs aren't important. They just help you to progress in the story. However, unknown to me, this was the first step into madness.

After I sucked the blood of everyone in the village, I managed to get my Blood Drain to [56/100] and 300 EXP. I looked at the moon and panicked a bit realizing that the sun will rise in one hour, but then I realized that I am in a village.

"Guess I'll have to spend the day inside one of these NPC's houses. Hmmm, the leader's house look quite nice! I'll sleep there for the day." I made my plan as I headed into the house.

_**14 Hours Later, The Joestar Mansion.**_

_'Ah, the fight between Dio and JoJo must have recently happened.'_ I thought as I saw the destroyed house. "Now...Where is the mask?" I searched between the pieces of the house and after a few minutes, I finally found it. As soon as I picked up the Mask, it disappeared.

"What?!" I yelled in shock of what just happened.

**Inventory**

**Stone Mask**

"Splendid! An inventory! Exactly what I needed. Now I don't have to worry about losing the mask. Huh, what is that?" I asked curiously as I noticed some blue glowing circle into the mansion with words above it? What?

**The Joestar Dungeon**

_'A dungeon? I didn't knew we had dungeon in this game.' _I thought surprised as I stepped into the circle.

"What the-" Were my word before I got transported somewhere else.

"Is this the Joestar Mansion? And why are there zombies inside?!" I said shocked as I saw myself in a non destroyed mansion filled with Zombie. I used **[Observe]** to check their stats.

**Name: Zombie**

**Levels: 5-10**

**The NPCs that guard the dungeon and stop the Player from reaching the boss.**

"A boss, huh. Time to get to work." I said as I simply put my fist through one of the Zombie's gut.

"Pathetic." I said as I simply smashed the brains of all the Zombies that I passed through.

"How many of you are there?" After cleaning the first floor, I went to the second floor, simply doing the same as I did before, until there was one room I didn't check. George Joestar I's room. Having just leveled up to level 14 from these zombies and only losing 100 HP, I went inside my "Father's" room.

"Impossible! It's can't be!" I said in shock, but also in fear of what I will have to face.

**George Joestar I [Zombie]**

**Level: 15**

**The Boss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**George Joestar I [Zombie]**

**Level: 15**

**The Boss**

_'I can't believe I would meet him again like this.' _I thought as I looked at the face of my "father". It was like he didn't even notice I was here.

_'It's just a game, right? And he's already dead. Killing him won't mean anything...right?'_ I took another step and with that, George Joestar has lunged at me, his fist launching at a unbelievable speed at my guts.

**-500 HP**

"Gah!" My body was launched through the wall of his room toward the stairs.

-**100 HP**

George immediately lunged from his old position toward me through the hole I made, ready to rip my head off.

"Stay away!" Two pressurized fluid jets were launched toward the lunging figure of my father, hitting him right in the neck, creating two holes in it and his body quickly fell to the ground.

**New skill learned! Space Ripper Stingy Eyes [0%] - You can now launch two pressurized fluid jets from your eyes!**

Quickly over the shock of learning a new skill in the time of the battle, I went instantly to the body of George and threw my foot right through his right lung, then did the same to his left lung. I brought my left hand toward his head, ready to smash his brain. He'd surely not be able to regenerate from that.

"J-Jo...Joshua..." My father said, taking his last breath.

**LEVEL UP!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**New title unlocked! [Zombie Slayer] - You are now dealing twice the damage to zombies!**

My body was quickly transported back to the destroyed Joestar Mansion.

_'He spoke...How? And from all words why my name?'_ Another step toward madness was taken from the second death of his father.

_'It doesn't matter...he was the a stone for me to step on to complete this game.' _I thought as I looked at the moon.

_'It's in the same position like before. Did time not pass at all? This could be useful for training." _I thought as I went toward the Windknight's Lot.

_'If I remember right, then in a few days William Zeppeli will die. I'll have to stop that.' _

**New Quest!**

**Prevent the prophecy!**

**Rewards: 3000 EXP and +Rep with Jonathan and Zeppeli.**

**Failure: -Rep with Jonathan and Zeppeli.**

**Requirements:**

**1) Save William Zeppeli**

**2) ?**

_**One Day Later, Windknight's Lot**_

**Blood Drain [MAX]**

**Space Ripper Stingy Eyes [25%]**

That's right! I stopped at some village to train my skills. Right now I was at the place where Dio would revive Bruford and Tarkus. From my knowledge I can guess that they will be here in any moment, but for now I'll hide my presence until an opportunity arise.

_**Literally a few minutes later**_

"So that is Dio?" I heard the voice of who I believed to be Baron Zeppeli. Huh, they arrived way faster than I excepted. I continued to spectate the battle between Dio, Jonathan and Zeppeli with Speedwagon narrating everything, until...

"I leave the extermination of these pests to you." Dio said as Tarkus and Bruford raised from the ground. Now I'll just have to wait for Jonathan to take his new sword by defeating Bruford and I'll take care of Tarkus after.

_**Gonna skip Jonathan vs Bruford**_

"JoJo, behind you!" I heard one of Jonathan's companion say before Tarkus appeared behind Jonathan, ready to destroy the armor of his dear friend. Now's my chance! I quickly left out of my hiding place and...

"**Space Ripper Stingy Eyes!**" I launched two pressurized fluid jets toward Tarkus' head, piercing through his brain and leaving two gaping holes in his head.

"Wha-" And so, the mighty Tarkus has died.

"Brother, You are alive!" Jonathan said gladly as he ran toward me.

"JoJo..." William said he grabbed Jonathan's shoulder to stop him from running toward me. "Your brother is a vampire now. A creature of the darkness! We'll have to kill him."

"Baron Zeppeli! He saved us from Tarkus! While he might be a vampire, he could have kept his humanity!" Jonathan said, optimistic as ever and not wishing to have to kill another brother.

"While that might be true. No one has kept his humanity from the mask!" William argued back, having experienced the horrors of the mask.

"Then I'll be the first one to keep it, right? Baron Zeppeli, while you might not trust me, our enemy is common! You'll need my help to defeat Dio!" I reasoned.

"Alright, vampire. You'll help us with Dio, but after that you will come with me in Tibet to see if you really still have your humanity as you have said. However, if you do one single thing that proves us that you have lost your humanity, then all of our Hamon Warriors will attack you, capiche?" Zeppeli offered/threatened me.

"Capiche."

**Quest Completed!**

**Prevent the prophecy!**

**Rewards: 3000 EXP and +Rep with Jonathan and Zeppeli.**

**Failure: -Rep with Jonathan and Zeppeli.**

**Requirements:**

**1) Save William Zeppeli [Completed]**

**2) Gain Zeppeli's trust [Failed]**

**_Few Hours Later_**

"JoJo, these are my old friends Dire and Straizo and my Master Tonpetty." Zeppeli introduced his new arrived friends.

"A vampire?! Zeppeli, have you gone insane? Why have you brought a vampire here?!" Straizo yelled in anger, as he channeled the hamon into his hand, ready to attack me.

"Stop it, Straizo." Tonpetty said calmly. "But why, master? He's a vampire!" Straizo yelled in shock. "I had a prophecy about this man. He is fated to change the world. Be it for better or for worse. It's our job to guide him toward changing the world for better." The Hamon Master explained.

"I understand...master. But this doesn't mean I trust you!" He said threateningly toward me. Damn, what is with these hamon users threatening me all the goddamn time?

"Now that everything is sorted out. Let's go hunt this "Dio" of yours." Said Dire quite arrogantly.

"Don't be so arrogant, Dire! This Dio's power is overwhelming! His wicked might is quite extraordinary." Said Master Tonpetty.

"Alright! Let's go kill Dio!" And with that we left toward his castle.


	5. Important!

Alright, fellow JoJo fans! I've returned. I know that the story isn't that great, and I love you all for being this nice in the reviews.

I have decided to give up on this story for multiple reasons:

1\. I haven't researched about Part 1 and how the world was then, as it was more of a idea for a fanfic and not truly meant to really attract so many people.

2\. Gamers fanfics migjt not be really be my thing to do.

My new idea is to remake this fic as a simple self insert, no gamer, and hope to make it better this time.

Please, tell me into the reviews if you wish for me to do so.


	6. News

For better or for worse, I've created a Speedwagon SI. It's called Side Venture and you can find it on my profile.


End file.
